


Mother Nature's a Bitch

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 80s movies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kids, Klaus is a great brother, Menstruation, Periods, Pre-Series, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Silbings, Sisters, The Breakfast Club - Freeform, Vanya is a great sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Allison gets her period for the first time. Their adoptive father is, no surprise, useless. Luckily, Klaus and Vanya are there to cheer her up.Pre-series, they are probably around 13/14 here.





	Mother Nature's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping but this came to me out of nowhere so here you go. I hope you like it x

“I heard a rumour that the pain stopped.” Allison groaned desperately, curled on her side, clutching her stomach. 

“Somehow I don’t think that’s going to work.” Klaus said from her doorway, startling her. “Although if it does, I beg you do me next.” He groaned, sloping into the room and flopping down across the end of her bed dramatically. Allison wiped her eyes quickly, trying to cover her emotions. 

“I thought you were on mission?” She stuttered, sitting up and drawing her legs to her defensively. 

“Me? Trusted on mission?” Klaus raised his eyebrows. “Number 4, you are a disgrace! You are of no use to me in this state. To your room!” He mocked their father’s voice. “Not that I’m ever any use, seeing the dead isn’t exactly a practical skill when fighting bank robbers.” He mused, “What’s up with you anyway?” 

Allison blushed, reaching to her side to try and push the small book under her pillow. She wasn’t fast enough, Klaus had already seen the title. 

“Oh...shit Allie sorry, that sucks.” He said and she shifted uncomfortably. “How are you…umm feeling?” He asked cautiously. 

“It hurts.” She whispered, “My head...my stomach, even my back; it feels like I’m dying.” 

“Sounds like my hangover.” Klaus said and Allison cracked a small smile. Klaus smiled back softly, slowly sliding over to sit beside her, wrapping one arm around his sister’s shoulders. 

“I bet Dad has been a great help.” Klaus muttered, and Allison huffed a laugh.

“He is avoiding me. Mom is doing her best but…” 

“It still sucks?” 

“Yeah. Basically just been thrown that book.” 

“Once again, Reginald keeps up his record of impeccable parenting.” Klaus announced sarcastically and Allison smiled. “Seriously though, I know I’m not a girl like Vanya, or as close as Luther...but...if you ever need someone to talk to about this or just complain at, I don’t mind.” 

“You don’t think it’s gross?” She asked, relaxing a little more. 

“I see the dead everyday and our brother has tentacles under his skin; it takes more than a little period blood to gross me out.” Klaus said and Allison laughed a little. 

“Thanks Klaus. It’s all a little...overwhelming.” She sighed and he nodded, picking up the little book and flicking through. Allison laid her head on his shoulder, watching him read. 

“Jesus this is so fucked up, you have to suffer this every month?” Klaus muttered.

“Apparently so.” 

“Christ on a cracker,” He whispered with a whistle. "Mother Nature's a bitch."

They were both startled by a quiet knock on the open door, turning to see Vanya hovering awkwardly. 

“Hey...I overheard Pogo and Mom....” She said, quiet, awkward. “I thought...maybe you could use some of this?” She said, her arms full. Allison smiled, beckoning her inside. 

“Here, heat helps.” She said, handing Allison a hot water bottle as she sat on the foot of the bed. 

“Thank you Vanya.” Allison said, a little surprised. 

“I brought you some painkillers as well...Dad doesn’t normally like any pills in the house -”

“-Tell me about it,” Klaus interjected,

“But I picked these up for the pharmacy, they help.” She handed the packed over.

“God, please say there’s spare going, my head is killing me!” Klaus said, dramatically clutching his temples. Allison sighed, rolling her eyes at him as she dry swallowed two pills. “Sorry, sorry, I know, I know not important, it’s Allison’s thing.” He backtracked and Allison smiled, shaking her head at him as she tossed him the packet. He shook his prayer hands at her in thanks, before he took a few out of the packaging.

“One dose Klaus, two pills.” Allison said sternly. Klaus looked sheepish, before knocking back three. Allison sighed, taking the pack back. 

“Thank you Vanya.” Allison said, turning her attention back to her sister. 

“It’s okay. I started last year so...I know how hard it can be.” She said simply. 

“You did?” Allison felt a wave of guilt wash over her. 

“Yeah, it gets easier. Especially when you have chocolate.” She said, opening a tin to reveal layers of sweet treats. 

“Where on earth do you find these things sweet Vanya?” Klaus asked, peering into the tin with excitement glittering in his eyes. Vanya shrugged,

“No one really notices me, it has its perks.” There was that guilt again. 

Allison winced slightly as a cramp shot through her abdomen, she pressed the hot water bottle into her stomach as Klaus rubbed her shoulder in sympathy. 

“Hey, lets watch a movie.” Klaus suggested in an attempt at distraction, jumping up and wondering over to Allison’s small VHS collection. 

Allison patted the space next to her and Vanya slowly slotted in beside her. Eventually Klaus came bounding back, squeezing in on Allison’s right side, pulling a blanket across them as The Breakfast Club flickered into the life on the small television screen in the corner of Allison’s room. 

“I’m going to be just like her.” Allison said, a little way in,

“A stuck up princess?” Klaus frowned,

“A movie star.” Allison clarified. 

“I’m Judd Nelson.” Klaus said confidently and Allison and Vanya snorted a little. 

“You’re Ally Sheedy.” Allison said and Klaus considered this.

“I suppose I do have her whole dark and mysterious thing going on…and I wouldn’t mind ending up with Andrew…” Allison shoved him playfully, almost knocking him out of the bed. 

“No spoilers! Vanya hasn’t seen it.” 

“Sorry! Sorry!” 

By the time Simple Minds began to play the film out, Klaus was asleep, his cheeks stained with chocolate as he drooled onto Allison’s shoulder. 

The girls both wiped their eyes - the ending had always got to Allison no matter how much she watched it. 

“That was good.” Vanya said and Allison smiled,

“If you ever want to watch any others with me…” 

“I would like that.” Vanya smiled, Allison hadn’t realised until now what a rare sight that was. Klaus began to mutter in his sleep and Allison shifted slightly to stroke his hair soothingly. 

“Even in sleep, he won’t stop talking.” She teased and Vanya laughed quietly. They sat in silence for a moment, the static of the television and Klaus’ mutters filling the air. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, as a sister.” Allison said quietly, 

“It’s okay. You were busy, with the Academy.” Vanya said, looking down at her feet sticking out from under the blanket. 

“It’s not okay. I’m sorry and...thank you, for being so kind.” Allison said. Vanya looked up into Allison’s face and saw the sincerity written in it. 

“Sisterhood, we gotta stick together right?.” Vanya said with a smile. 

“Yay sisters.” Allison grinned.

“Yay sisters.”


End file.
